


See No Evil: Epilogue

by Luna_Roe



Series: The Senses [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Deaf, Epilogue, Fluff, I suck at tags, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sign Language, Signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Just a few ends to tie up. But at least they have each other.
Relationships: Chibs Telford/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Senses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742752
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	See No Evil: Epilogue

~~

The morning came, though we had barely slept. Our night had been spent tangled together as the emotions of the past few days finally broke the damn. The room was a mess and the frame of the bed was actually broken.

Filip, gently caressing my cheek, signed with his free hand, _“Happy birthday, darling.”_

I couldn’t help the smile that spread on my face. I was 25 now. That meant a lot of things. The most important thing about this particular birthday was that I was now free of my father. _“Do you know why this birthday is important?”_ I asked him. When he shook his head, I nodded and reached for the notepad that we had filled halfway. When I saw him raise an eyebrow at the old pad of paper, we hadn’t used for quite some time I explained, _“Too many signs you haven’t learned yet.”_

**I was really sick when I was a kid. Mom and dad took me all over to get help. It was hard on all of us. Mom was a stress smoker. That bill came due when I was 16. Dad blamed me. Well, mom had made sure to get a trust fund ready for me and the stipulation was supposed to be I get the money when she passed. Dad changed it to 25. Granny was livid, but the lawyers stated that it was legal since he had to sign on the document too – the money was technically dad’s since mom didn’t work.**

He looked at what I wrote, taking in every detail. When he handed the pad back, I continued.

**Well, I got better finally. Made dad angry it seemed. I got better but his wife was still dead. Threw himself into his work and then his drink. When I came here, I wanted to get away from him and the snide comments behind my back. My kidneys had a bad reaction to the medicine I was on – being sick as a kid means I have a shit immune system. Anything makes my body upset. I knew that I could get treatment at St. Thomas, so I decided to come stay with Uncle Tig.**

Filip looked like he was ready to strangle my dad. _“Love, I’m sorry.”_

_“I have to call Granny, set up a time to go sign all the paperwork for the trust fund.”_ I explained as Filip pulled me into his lap with a kiss. He held me tightly, protecting me from the outside world for just a bit longer. He knew that I would have to go back to Vegas, where my dad’s family was. That it would bring up painful memories, but what else was I supposed to do? It was the last thing my mom had wanted to give me, and it had been kept from me.

_“I understand if you don’t want it, but I’d like to go. If anything, just to make sure you’re safe.”_ He signed protectively.

A smirk formed on my face. That would be perfect. Not only was Filip my dad’s age, if not older, I wanted to see the look of horror when I show up on the back of Filip’s bike! _“Only if you wear your cut.”_

_“Darling, I wouldn’t dream of leaving it behind.”_ He signed as he rolled the two of us out of bed. His arms easily held me as he walked to the bathroom. My own arms slinked around his neck, happy to be pampered like that. I wanted nothing more than to wake in his arms for the rest of our lives.

~~

_One Week Later  
Early Morning_

Packing for the trip was easy enough. I didn’t need much, just needed a couple change of clothes and batteries for my hearing aids – no doubt Granny wasn’t able to sign anymore with her arthrictic hands. As Filip checked the bike, making sure it was ready to go, I got coffee for the two of us. It was still early, and I was in his shirt and a pair of mix-matched socks. Assuming I was the only one awake I didn’t think to put some pants on. But, Juice was already claiming a cup and when he saw me he grinned wide and signed, _“How am I supposed to tell you your love story when you didn’t teach me the signs for kidnap and knight-in-shining-armor?”_

Me pulling the shirt down a bit to make sure nothing was showing caused him to chuckle. _“Knight-in-well-kept-leather is more like it.”_ I smirked at him and added, _“Looks like you’ve been learning signs on your own though. Now hand over the coffee!”_

He nodded his head and signed, _“Yes ma’am.”_ He handed me a cup of coffee, before adding, _“Heading to Vegas today, right?”_

I nodded. The guys all knew about the trust fund and the fact that I had every right to it now. They were all happy for me, even more so with the fact that Filip and I were together now. _“Filip and I will be back day after tomorrow. Not staying long.”_

I pecked a kiss to his cheek before turning on my heel and returning to the room that Filip and I had shared for the past week. I needed to get dressed and then off Filip and I would be for Vegas. As I entered the room, I peeked down the hall when I spied Filip’s hungry eyes watching me. He had Juice in a headlock, clearly teaching a lesson for staring at my bare legs as I walked away.

_“Be nice to him! He still owes me a story when we get back!”_ I signed as I left the two men to their own devices.

~~

_Vegas  
One Day Later: Evening_

Granny had been shocked at Filip’s presence, but quickly accepted him. My dad took it as well as expected – so not well at all – and begrudgingly signed the paperwork. I was not the proud owner of a bank account solely in my name with six million dollars in it! I had no idea that it had been that much. I thought it was more around ten thousand, not six million! But, the wink that Granny gave me told me she had a hand in the amount.

So, now with business done, and Filip gaining the matriarch’s approval, we were free. Riding around, stopping in on the Vegas charter, it was the perfect getaway. I showed him my favorite food truck that I would sneak out of the hospital to go eat at. We got a coffee at the little mom & pop shop that sat comfortably next to the library. Filip took in all the sights, thoroughly enjoying my old stomping grounds.

By the time we settled in at the clubhouse in the Vegas charter for the last night we would be in Vegas, we were both wore out. Filip crashed on the bed, pulling me with him. In his arms I signed up to him, _“Thank you for coming with me. It’s been a wild trip so far.”_

_“You’re telling me! I’m with a rich lass now.”_ He chuckled while holding me.

I just giggled in return, _“So I’m the sugar mama now?”_

_“Absolutely, darling. Now,”_ He sat up, pulling me up with him, _“How good does a lad have to be to get a new set of leathers?”_

I smirked wickedly, straddling him and grinding our hips together, _“You have to be **very** good for mama.”_

_“Lord help me then.”_ He returned before pulling me in for a kiss. From the feel of it, there would be no sleeping tonight.

~~


End file.
